


More Than Puppy Love

by blackrose_17



Series: Puppy Love [1]
Category: Torchwood/Doctor Who
Genre: AU, F/M, Little!Janto, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment four-year-old Jack Harkness met four-year-old Ianto Jones, he knew one thing; Ianto was <i>his.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the back-story to my ‘The Welsh Groom’. Be warned of crack pairings. Pure fluff ahead!

**Title:** More Than Puppy Love  
 **Fandoms:** Torchwood/Doctor Who  
 **Pairings:** Little!Jack/Little!Ianto, Doctor/Tosh, Wilf/Estelle, Tommy/River, Real Jack/Diane  
 **Summary:** The moment four-year-old Jack Harkness met four-year-old Ianto Jones, he knew one thing; Ianto was _his._  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Torchwood or Doctor Who.  
 **Author’s Note:** This is the back-story to my ‘The Welsh Groom’. Be warned of crack pairings. Pure fluff ahead!  
 **Beta:** royalladyemma

Four-year-old Jack Harkness Jr., was not happy about moving and he was making very sure that his parents knew how he felt.

 

Diane Harkness rubbed her temples, hoping to ward an on-coming headache. As Jack continued to scream and cry at the top of his lungs, she shot her husband a look that clearly read _‘do something!’_

 

Jack Harkness, Sr., glanced at his son in through the rear-view mirror. “Son, I think that is quite enough.”

 

“I don’t wanna move!” Jack cried at the top of his lungs, while kicking the back his mother’s seat.

 

Diane shifted slightly in her seat, just enough so she could face her son. “Jack, I know you’re upset about leaving all your friends behind, but the place we’re moving to has a lot of children; you’ll make some new friends.”

 

Momentarily distracted from his tantrum, Jack’s lower lip trembled. “But what if they no like me?” He asked, his blue eyes full of tears.

 

Diane felt her heart break for her son; now she understood the real reason Jack was acting out. Her little boy was afraid. “Oh, baby, of course they’ll like you! I have no doubt that you’ll be making friends by the end of this day.” She tried to be as reassuring as she could.

 

Jack gave a tiny sniffle, but was soothed a little by his mother’s words.

 

Diane shared a look with her husband; how could they have missed Jack’s fear? Both prayed the same thing, _‘Please let him make friends.’_ It was breaking their heart to see their only child so sad. He was such a friendly, out-going boy, and his little circle of friends had been his world.

 

*****  
  
River Jones watched her four-year-old son Ianto slowly eat his cereal. “The new family is moving in today. I hear they have a son about your age; would you like to go over with me later?” She asked her son.

 

Ianto gave a small nod. “Okay; mommy.” He answered her quietly.

 

River could only hope that this new boy would help Ianto break out of his shell. Her boy was so shy; he was only close to that adorable Toshiko Sato and the brash Donna Noble. 

 

*****  
  
 

“I’m never moving again.” Diane declared as she took a look at their new house stacked with boxes.

 

Father and son looked at each other and wisely kept their mouths shut as Diane began to make plans on where to start with unpacking this house.

 

By now, little Jack had stayed still long enough and the urge to investigate his new home simply became too much. Before either of his parents could say anything, he was off like a shot.

 

“Jack! No running in the house!” Diane called after him before whirling around on her heel and glaring at her husband. “Well, Captain, go collect your son,” she ordered, softening her words with a quirk of her eyebrow.

 

Jack flashed his worried wife a smile, and after giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he chased after their energetic little boy.

 

Diane smiled as she watched her husband go; _‘I really do love that man.’_

 

A strong knock on their front door pulled Diane out of her musing of her husband. She wasn’t ready for company, but she was grateful for the distraction from the mess of their house.

 

She opened the door and was greeted by a smiling blond woman and a handsome, dark-hair man. “Hello, I’m River Jones, and this is my husband Tommy, and our son Ianto. We live next door and just dropped by to introduce ourselves.”

 

Diane smiled at the woman. “I’m Diane Harkness and it is nice to meet you.” A flash of red caught her attention and she noticed the small body hiding behind River’s legs.

 

River smiled fondly down at her son, who was shyly hidden behind her. “Ianto, say hello to our new neighbour,” she encouraged her son to step out from behind her.

 

Shyly Ianto moved around to face Diane, one hand still griping his mother’s skirt.

 

“Oh, aren’t you just the most adorable little thing!” She couldn’t help but coo over the little boy dressed in blue jeans and a red shirt with a dragon on it.

 

Diane bent down so she was eye-level with the young man. “I’m Diane Harkness and who are you?” She asked in a soft voice.

 

“Ianto.” The adorable Welsh lilt tone informed her.

 

“Well Ianto, I have a son who is about the same age as you; would you like to meet him?” Diane asked.

 

Ianto gave a small nod, while clinging to his mother’s leg.

 

Diane smiled at his parents. “Why don’t you come on in, while I go and fetch Jack?” She invited.

 

“No need, we’re back.” Jack Sr. announced as he arrived with little Jack sitting on his shoulders.

 

Diane smiled at them. “We have visitors; this is River and Tommy Jones, and their son Ianto.” She turned back to her new neighbours. “These two handsome men are my boys Jack Sr. and Jack Jr.”

 

As soon as he spotted the shy-looking boy, Jack tugged on his dad’s jacket, wanting to be put down from atop of the man’s shoulders. With a smile at his son’s manners, Jack lowered his namesake to the ground.

 

Once on his feet, Jack moved towards Ianto, and to the amusement of their parents, Jack and Ianto just stood silently and stared at each other.

 

Suddenly Jack shot forward and wrapped an arm around Ianto’s shoulders. Pulling him against his body, and declared firmly for everyone to hear, “Yan, mine!” and then he loudly kissed Ianto on the cheek.

 

Ianto blushed darkly, the crimson colour starting at his neck and moving rapidly up to his hairline, but he made no attempt to move away from Jack.

 

Diane and Jack could only stare at their son in shock. Never before had Jack been this bold.

 

River and Tommy were in just as much shock. Ianto only let a very few people near him, and yet here he was letting Jack hold him.

 

Little Jack turned and looked at his parents with determination in his blue eyes. “Yan, stay and play wif me.” 

 

Diane turned to Ianto’s parents. “Is it alright if Ianto stays and plays for a bit?” She asked them hopefully.

 

Tommy smiled. “It is more than fine, and while the boys play, would you like some help in unpacking?” he offered.

 

Jack Sr. smiled at the man who looked only slightly younger than him. “We couldn’t ask you to do that.”

 

“It’s no bother, really! What kind of neighbours would we be if we didn’t offer to help?” River shook her head.

 

Diane turned to the two little boys. “Jack, why don’t you show Ianto your playroom,” she suggested, think that at least this way they would know where the boys were.

 

Jack gave a nodded before shifting away from Ianto just enough so he could take Ianto’s hand in his, and then tightening his grip on Ianto’s hand, he led him to his playroom. No one was taking his Yan-Yan away from him.

 

*****  
  
Several hours later, when the time came for Ianto to go home, Jack was not happy as he clung to _his_ Yan-Yan. “No take Yan-Yan from me!” he cried.

 

In turn, Ianto clung to Jack just as firmly; he did not want to leave Jack either.

 

Diane crouched in front of her son. “Jack, it’s time for Ianto to go home; it is late. You can see him tomorrow.”

 

Jack pouted; tomorrow seemed like so long away. He narrowed his eyes at his mother and asked, “Promise?”

 

It was River who answered. “We promise. You can probably even meet some of the other children tomorrow.”

 

Jack’s eyes narrowed even further; he did not like the idea of sharing his Yan-Yan.

 

“Jack, it okay, we play ‘morrow.” Ianto spoke up shyly.

 

Now Jack was satisfied. “Okay, Yan-Yan, we play ‘morrow.” If Ianto said they would play tomorrow, then he trusted his Yan-Yan was telling the truth. With that, Jack gave Ianto a big kiss on the cheek.

 

Ianto blushed but he still smiled brightly at Jack as he was lifted up into his father’s arms. The boys never took their eyes from one another while the men shook hands-“Thank you again for coming over and helping us.”- and their mothers agreed to meet at 10 am tomorrow morning.

 

*****  
  
Morning couldn’t come soon enough for Jack as the little man was up at the crack of dawn. Jack and Diane managed to drag themselves out of bed to deal with their hyperactive son.

 

“When Yan-Yan here?” Jack asked; well, it was really more like a demand than a question.

 

Jack smiled fondly at his impatient son. “I’m afraid that you’ll have to wait a few more hours.” He informed his son.

 

Little Jack didn’t like the sound of that, and he poked his lower lip out and pouted.

 

*****  
  
Over at the Jones’ house, a similar scene was taking place around their breakfast table.

 

Ianto looked up at his parents with sparkles in his eyes. “We go see Jack yet?” he asked.

 

Tommy shook his head; he and River were thrilled to see their son coming out of his shell. “Sorry, little man, still a while to go.” He explained to his son.

 

Ianto nodded his head in response; he was a little sad he wouldn’t get to see Jack for a while yet, so he settled down to watch early morning cartoons.

 

*****  
  
Ten o’clock couldn’t come soon enough for Jack as he bounced excitedly in his spot by the window. His dad had informed him that Ianto would be there any moment.

 

The moment the doorbell rang Jack was off like a shot towards the door. Unluckily for him, his dad caught him around his waist and hoisted him off the floor. “You know the rules, Jack; mommy or I answer the door.” Jack reminded his son.

 

Jack sulked in his dad’s arms as his mother answered the door.

 

“IANTOOO!”  Jack cried the moment he spotted his Yan-Yan; smiling Jack Sr. let his son go. A blur shot across the room and before anyone could blink, Jack was wrapped like an octopus around the newly-arrived Ianto.

 

Jack beamed at Ianto, “Hi Yan-Yan!” and he greeted his new best friend with a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Hi, Jack,” Ianto responded bashfully, and then to everyone’s amusement and shock, Ianto place a shy kiss on Jack’s cheek.

 

Jack sighed with happiness. His world was now perfect.

 

River couldn’t help but smile at the very cute scene, and then she turned her attention to Diane and Jack Sr. “I hope you don’t mind, but I talked to Wilf and Estelle, and they agreed to come over in a bit and look after the boys while we help you finish unpacking.”

 

Seeing the quizzical but wary look on Diane’s face, River hastened to explain. “I grew up with their kids years ago, and they’ve become the adopted Grandparents to all the kids in this neighbourhood.”

 

Diane and Jack couldn’t help but sigh in relief; it would be so much easier to unpack with someone keeping an eye on the boys. “You trust them?” Jack asked Tommy softly.

 

“Oh, yeah, definitely! They’ve lived down the street for the last fifty years. We’re a small neighbourhood; everyone knows everyone here.” Tommy nodded his head. “Wilf and Estelle are two of the sweetest people around. Ianto is pretty good friends with Wilf’s youngest granddaughter, Donna, and they’re usually available to baby-sit at the last minute.”

 

Jack and Ianto paid no attention to what their parents were saying as Jack took Ianto’s tiny hand in his and led him into the lounge. Unfortunately, after a brief battle with logistics, Jack had to release Ianto’s hand in order for them to crawl up on to the sofa, but as soon as they were seated, Jack took Ianto’s hand back in his. Ianto just smiled a shy, happy smile at him and let his hand rest comfortably in Jack’s.

 

“My Yan-Yan.” Jack whispered quietly so only Ianto could hear him.

 

“Yours.” Ianto agreed just as softly.

 

Smiling in contentment the two boys settled in together to watch the cartoons Jack’s dad had put on in attempts to keep Jack distracted until Ianto got there.

 

Checking in on them a few minutes later, the adults smiled at the very cute picture the two boys made, and Diane murmured something about wondering where their camera was packed. Something told the four of them that this was more than puppy love.

 

Moments later, the doorbell rang. Tearing his eyes off of the boys, Jack made his way over to the door, and when he opened it, he was greeted by an older couple standing there with big smiles on their faces.

 

“Hello, I’m Wilf, and this is my lovely wife Estelle, and you must be Mister Harkness.” Wilf introduced himself and his wife.

 

Jack knew instantly that he was going to like these two; they did indeed have a ‘grandparent’ feel to them.” Please, call me Jack; it is nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after the boys.” Jack moved aside to let them in and then led them into the lounge.

 

Estelle spotted the boys on the couch and moved towards them. “Oh, aren’t they the cutest thing.” Estelle cooed as she noticed Jack and Ianto still had their hands linked together.

 

Ianto smiled brightly at her. “Hello, Grandma Estelle.” Ianto greeted her happily but found that he couldn’t get up to hug her as Jack tightened his grip on Ianto’s hand.

 

Jack levelled a glare at her. “My Yan-Yan,” he explained as he held on tightly to the little boy.

 

Estelle couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not here to take your Yan-Yan, Jack, but do you mind if I watch some cartoons with you?” she asked with a smile on her face.

 

Jack studied her face closely. “Okay.” He finally declared after deciding she wasn’t a threat to his Yan-Yan.

 

Estelle sat down on the love seat, not moving to sit on the couch. It was clear Jack did not like the idea of sharing his Ianto with anyone.

 

Jack went back to watching cartoons, but he kept one eye on Estelle, making sure she didn’t try to take his Yan-Yan from him.

 

Ianto didn’t notice the interactions between them; he just snuggled closer against Jack. The other boy sighed happily as he too nestled in closer to Ianto.

 

*****

 

_Hours later_

 

The adults had noticed that the boys had been quiet for quite a while, so Diane went to check on them. She was greeted by one of the most adorable sights she’d ever seen. Motioning for the others to come with her, she pointed into the lounge. Estelle had turned the volume down low on the television, and was busy with her knitting. She laid her finger to her lips and whispered, “They’ve been out for about a half an hour.”

 

Jack and Ianto had indeed fallen asleep, curled up together on the couch. Jack was wrapped protectively around Ianto who had his head buried against Jack’s chest; there was not an inch of space left between the two boys. It was clear that their early wake-up calls had caught up to them.

 

“Do you think we will be able to get them apart without waking them?” River asked softly; she’d never seen her son act like this before. Normally, it took weeks, even months for Ianto to warm up to strangers.

 

As if he heard them talking about separating them, Jack let out a little noise and tightened his grip on Ianto.

 

Jack gazed down at the two boys. “Maybe we should just let them sleep. I doubt Jack will be very happy if we tried to separate him from his Yan-Yan.”

 

Tommy let a smile spread across his face. “I think Ianto will be about as thrilled as Jack at being separated from him.” He has never seen his son become so attached to someone before.

 

Estelle smiled at the two boys. “I have no doubt that their love story is going to be epic,” she announced prophetically.

 

And the others could only agree.


End file.
